Tales from the Dark Kingdom I
by Stayka
Summary: This story describes how Kunzite and Zoisite first met and how they got together. It was originally written in 1997 and might be considered a classic in that subject. Warning: non explicit, but heavy shounen ai content.
1. Chapter 1: A Job Opening

**A Job Opening**

**(Tales from the Dark Kingdom - Pt.1)**

**© 1997/08/24 by Stayka deyAvemta**

"Kunzite!" The call of his Queen reached him when he was only halfway done brushing his silvery white hair. He sighed. Unfortunately Beryl _was_ his Queen, and she tended to be quite upset, if someone didn't heed her call immediately.

But first things first... He put the brush on the table and put on his long white cape. Appearances mattered after all.

Beryl tapped her long fingernails impatiently on the armrest of her throne. Where did this insolent king stay so long? Granted, he was the most powerful of the three, but this didn't entitle him to come late every time.

She smiled wickedly. Well, she would give him something else to worry about.

Jadeite was at another task at the moment, and Nephrite almost hadn't survived his first encounter with _him_. Beryl examined the petite figure standing in front of her with a thoughtful gaze.

Zoisite had long flowing hair in a coppery golden tone that was caught back with a green ribbon which exactly matched the emerald shade of his eyes. As he stood there, looking modestly to the ground to await her orders, he radiated an astonishing aura of innocence that was absolutely at odds with the nasty temper Nephrite told her about when he said - threat of Eternal Sleep or not - that he refused to train this 'murderous mean little rat' any longer.

Getting stabbed in the back with an ice crystal didn't turn his opinion of Zoisite to the positive, either. Nephrite had barely managed to teleport away and heal himself, while Zoisite floated sulkily in the air and complained that there were just too few job openings in the Dark Kingdom that promised real power, and it definitely wasn't anything personal when he had to do something about that.

When Beryl was told about the occurence by a youma, she couldn't help but admire the ruthlessness and ambition of the young man. But still he had to be cut to size and shaped into an obedient working tool.

At last Kunzite appeared. When the blue glow of energy that was his personal trademark had faded, Beryl started to speak.

"Kunzite."

"At your service, my Queen." He bowed his head.

"I have a task for you. This is Zoisite." Beryl pointed at the delicate figure standing to Kunzite's left. "Zoisite is hereby elevated to become the fourth King of the Dark Kingdom, and you will see to it that he is properly trained."

Kunzite examined the newly appointed 'king' and could barely suppress a snicker. Did Beryl really say 'he'!

Zoisite gave his new tutor a mean look from behind long, silky lashes. He would teach this arrogant idiot to ridicule him!

"Your wish is my command, Queen Beryl," Kunzite said mechanically.

"You are dismissed, Kunzite, Zoisite."

The Queen waved her hand, and Kunzite opened a doorway to his quarters. Since he was stuck with this new guy, he could start by interviewing and testing him right now. Afterwards he could still find some unpleasant tasks to shift from his own shoulders to his pupil's. After all, that's what students were for, wasn't it?

"Come!" he snapped. Zoisite pouted. It had almost sounded like someone ordering his dog to heel. Nonetheless he followed Kunzite through the black energy doorway.

"Very well," Kunzite said when he had closed the doorway. "It seems we are stuck together now by Her Majesty's orders. If you follow all of my commands, we might even get along."

He was more than peeved that his quiet, solitary studies should now be interrupted with training Zoisite to become another King. Another rival for power! What did Queen Beryl think anyway? Suddenly Kunzite shook his head with amusement. Maybe he should train Zoisite to become a queen instead. He would certainly look perfect in one of Beryl's dresses.

Fortunately, Zoisite couldn't read his thoughts, or Kunzite would have faced a rather nasty ice crystal, superior strength be damned.

"Yes, Lord Kunzite," he said meekly. It was always best to lull a potential enemy into a false sense of security as the following strike would hit even harder then. He only wondered if Kunzite had heard of his attack against Nephrite. Hm, probably not. Nephrite would never admit such a faux-pas, and Queen Beryl might have had chided him, but she was an advocate of the survival of the fittest.

Zoisite batted his lashes at Kunzite. He knew perfectly well that he was more than good-looking, and he used the fact to his advantage whenever it suited him. Kunzite cleared his throat and had to fight to ignore Zoisite's act. The young man was much too pretty for his own good, he thought.

"I'd like to know a bit more about you and your powers before I can decide what kind of training would be best for you," Kunzite finally said when he could rip his eyes from the delicate features of his pupil. Zoisite smiled sweetly, before he produced a foot long sharp ice crystal that he levitated some inches over his palm.

"Ah, nice," Kunzite admitted. "Is that all?"

"Of course _not_," Zoisite pouted while he let the crystal disappear. After a display of fire and levitation, Kunzite nodded.

"This looks promising," he said thoughtfully. "I fea- err, _think_ you can become quite powerful." - 'Actually, he already is', he thought uncomfortably. 'At least in the magickal department...'

Zoisite smiled.

"Now let's see what you can show me in combat with and without weapons." Kunzite opened a doorway to the training ground.

The smile on Zoisite's face disappeared. He hated direct physical confrontations. Not only that he was at a disadvantage because of his small stature, they almost always left wrinkles in the uniform, and of course his hair was in danger of becoming tangled instead of being purposely artfully disarrayed.

When they materialized on the training ground, Kunzite summoned some youma for Zoisite to test himself against.

"Here!" He took a training sword from a rack at the wall and threw it towards Zoisite. "Now you can show me how good you are with that."

Zoisite made a face as one of the youma stepped into the combat circle and waited for her opponent to make his entrance. Hesitantly Zoisite joined the youma, while Kunzite waited expectantly for them to begin.

As he couldn't find a way around it, Zoisite suddenly lunged at the youma and attacked her with astonishing ferocity. What he lacked in strength he made up with catlike grace and agility. It didn't take long for him to tire, though, and promptly he conjured one of his deadly ice crystals and used it to finish off the youma permanently.

Kunzite gave him a disapproving look.

"This was supposed to be a sword-fight," he chided.

"Err, well..." Zoisite smiled sweetly. "I hate to lose." He straightened his uniform. "By the way, Lord Kunzite, do you happen to have a brush with you?"

Kunzite sighed. If Beryl ever again accused _him_ of being vain...

"_No_!" he thundered. "And now we'll get to a test in hand-to-hand combat." He smiled menacingly and beckoned an especially huge youma into the circle.

Zoisite swallowed hard. This was decidedly unfair. Unfortunately he had the impression it was just what his mentor had in mind.

"And this time _no_ magickal tricks," Kunzite demanded with a vile grin.

Zoisite sighed heavily. Obviously this was meant to be a little lesson for him. But he would make him pay for it! One well-placed ice crystal, and he would soar up the ranks of the Kings. And when he got rid of Nephrite next, just for good measure, then there would be only one obstacle left.

Unfortunately the youma still waited for him.

"Fight, you coward!" Kunzite said coldly.

"And I'm not even allowed a little magick?" he asked sullenly.

"_No_!"

Suddenly Zoisite's face lit up as he stepped into the circle and bowed before his opponent.

"I cede the victory to you, youma Eridan," he said. The youma beamed, and when he turned and wanted to leave the circle, Zoisite jumped and hit him hard in the back. When Eridan lay on the ground, he only added one well-placed kick that snapped the youma's spine.

Kunzite sighed. Obviously Zoisite _did_ prefer sneak attacks. He made a mental note to improve the security system of his rooms.

"Well," the silver-haired King said, "I think I've seen enough for today." At least now he knew how dangerous this innocent looking man actually was. On the other hand, he was still the most powerful of Queen Beryl's minions, and he would show Zoisite where his place was.

"Do you have any further wishes, Lord Kunzite?" Zoisite asked. Kunzite thought a moment before he grinned.

"Yeah. You could clean up the basement of my dwelling."

Zoisite's look was plain murder, but he held his tongue. "As you command, Lord Kunzite..." - '...but I'll pay you back for this', he added mentally.

- - -

Finally! It had taken him some time, but now Zoisite had managed to crack the security codes and the magickal wards around Kunzite's dwelling. Now he would take revenge for all the humiliations and degrading tasks of the last days and weeks.

He conjured an especially long and mean looking ice crystal and sneaked towards Kunzite's bed. Just when he moved to stab him, his victim rolled over, and the crystal embedded itself deep in the mattress.

Zoisite's curse woke up Kunzite, and the older King didn't think long, but immediately blasted his attacker with a flash of blue lightning. Zoisite was thrown against the opposite wall and lost consciousness on the impact with the stone.

Cursing, Kunzite got up and turned on the lights with a thought. He took a quick look around and discovered the unconscious form of Zoisite. How had the little rat managed to circumvent his security system? He was even more cunning than he had given him credit for.

Kunzite conjured his uniform before he meditated what he should do with his dangerous little student. Logic told him it was the best course to kill him now and for good. Kunzite sighed. He despised such a waste of talent and beauty.

Slowly Zoisite stirred. He held his head and groaned. "What hit me?" he wondered groggily.

"I did," Kunzite said. "And I wonder what should prevent me from killing you right on the spot?"

"My unsurpassed beauty?"

Kunzite shot him an incredulous stare. Zoisite had nerve! "That reminds me," he mused and put on an evil grin. "I could put you to Eternal Sleep and enclose you in crystal. I think you'd make a nice addition to my furniture."

"Oh, _no_! You _can't_ do that!"

"And why not?" So he was finally becoming afraid after all.

"Look at my hair! It's in a horrible mess!"

Kunzite couldn't help but laugh at Zoisite's shocked expression. "It really would be a shame to kill you," he said, obviously amused. "But on the other hand I can't let your attempt on my life go unpunished..."

"So what are you going to do with me?" Suddenly Zoisite spotted a brush on a sideboard. "May I?"

Kunzite looked at him unbelievingly. "Sure..." he managed to say. The young man was a phenomenon.

"Well, I can't stop you, if you wish to kill me," he explained, seeming almost melancholy, "but if I am to die, I prefer to die pretty..."

"Hm." Kunzite gave him a thoughtful glance. "If I could make sure that you wouldn't try to kill me again whenever the opportunity arises..." He sat down on his bed and noticed the ragged hole the ice crystal had left in sheets and mattress.

"You are a murderous mean little rat, did you know that?" Without his knowledge he repeated the judgement Nephrite had already pronounced over Zoisite. The young man pouted.

"I think I have an idea," Kunzite said. "You will swear to me that you'll never attack me again or try to harm me, and I will bind your life force to the oath. That way you can't break it without getting killed yourself."

"That's mean," Zoisite complained.

"It's the oath or death," Kunzite reminded him.

"Doesn't sound like too much of a choice..."

"True."

When it was over, Zoisite sulked.

"How am I supposed to become the first among the Kings when I can't even try to kill you anymore?" He looked absolutely cute when he was pouting like that, Kunzite observed.

"Well, you'll have to deal with it," he grinned. "And, by the way, could I get my brush back? I haven't had a chance to get my hair in order since you woke me in such an untimely manner."

"I think you look rather nice that way," Zoisite commented without thinking. Kunzite returned his gaze with a slight frown, especially as he became aware of the adoring glances that Zoisite now directed at him.

Probably the scheming little rat had decided to resort to other measures when he wasn't allowed to kill him anymore. On the other hand... Zoisite _was_ beautiful, and Kunzite wondered what it would feel like to caress his coppery golden curls. At least now he could be sure not to get an ice crystal in the back anymore.

The End of Pt.1

**Disclaimer**: _SailorMoon_ is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is an amateur fiction, and I definitely won't make any money of it.

© by Stayka deyAvemta (zoisite(at)dark-kingdom.de)

_Stayka's Dark Kingdom Home_ at http/www.dark-kingdom.de


	2. Chapter 2: Two Weeks?

**Two Weeks?**

**(Tales from the Dark Kingdom - Pt.2)**

**© 1997/08/28 by Stayka deyAvemta**

"I give him two weeks," Jadeite said.

"I didn't know that being an optimist belonged to your job description," Nephrite replied with arched eyebrows. "I'd say a maximum of three more days, and he's toast." He sipped an exquisite vintage of red wine from a crystalline goblet. It almost matched the colour of his long, wavy hair.

"That's what you said three days ago. And a week ago... - I thought your stars knew everything." Jadeite decided to refill his cup again. If there was a good thing to be said about his comrade, it was that he knew what to drink. Nephrite decided to ignore the quip.

"You can take my word for it - and when he's gotten rid of Kunzite, I'm sure _she_ will decide to set him loose on you."

"Why me?" Jadeite asked. "Wouldn't you be much better suited for the job of training him?"

"_No_!" The second of the four Kings of the Dark Kingdom shook his head emphatically. 'Not again', he added mentally. But he'd rather not tell Jadeite how close he had come to being killed by that murderous maggot.

"One could almost think you are afraid of Zoisite," Jadeite teased.

"I wouldn't go that far. It's just that I utterly despise that malicious little weasel..." He added some more colourful descriptions that involved Zoisite's dubious parentage and probable tastes.

"Okay, I get your point." Jadeite grinned at his vis-à-vis. "But I'd say we should watch the show a bit longer. It might even become quite amusing."

- - -

The subject of the aforementioned discussion still sought desperately for a way to get around the oath that Kunzite had forced on him. If there was any way to break the connection that tied his words to his life force - but no!

It was humiliating. Even when he only _thought_ of ordering a youma to set a lethal trap for Kunzite he immediately felt as if all of his energy had left him, and every breath turned into an agonizing fight for air.

He would kill him for -

There it was again... A wave of pain shot through his body, and Zoisite doubled over. It was so terribly unfair, he thought with clenched teeth. If only he could do something to wipe that smug grin from the face of his tutor! Exhausted he sank to his knees.

As if called, Kunzite materialized in Zoisite's quarters.

"Time for..." he began, but then he spotted the young man in his miserable state and tsked. "Trying to figure out another way to get rid of me?" He smiled. "I admire your resolve, little rat."

Zoisite made a face. It would be easier, if he could actually manage to hate the tall, silver-haired King. Currently it was more a matter of principle for him to fight against the forced oath.

Kunzite quietly shook his head and helped him into a chair. "I wonder if you'll ever accept a defeat," he said almost tenderly.

Zoisite looked at him with such a hurt filled gaze that Kunzite had to fight the impulse to comfort the pretty young man. He only wondered how much of this was an act to manipulate him, as Zoisite had no chance anymore to attack him physically.

The tall King draped his cape over one arm and sat down in the opposite chair. Calmly, he watched Zoisite regain his composure. He realized that it was easy for him to lose himself in the beautiful looks of his student as he studied Zoisite's large emerald eyes and the long curls that sported a colour like slightly copper tinted gold.

Uneasily, he became aware that he found it more and more difficult to keep a professional attitude towards Zoisite, and he wondered, if this might be caused by another magickal talent of Zoisite's that he hadn't bothered to mention when he was tested.

"Are you feeling better now?" he finally asked, shoving aside the disconcerting emotions. After all he wasn't here for sight-seeing, he had a message to deliver, and his Queen waited.

Zoisite nodded.

"Queen Beryl wishes an item called 'silver crystal' to be found. As it seems she wants you to hunt for this object - as a kind of test of your abilities."

Zoisite's transition from looking vulnerable to fiercely determined was amazing.

"Then I shouldn't keep her waiting." Without hesitation he disappeared in a flurry of cherry blossoms.

Kunzite sighed at the display, before he stood up and straightened his cape. Then he teleported after Zoisite and materialized in Queen Beryl's audience chamber. Obviously he was the last to arrive, and the woman on the throne gave him a disapproving stare.

"You are late," she remarked sharply.

"I beg your forgiveness, Your Majesty," Kunzite said automatically.

Jadeite and Nephrite, who were already there, exchanged an amused glance. Kunzite's vanity would someday become his undoing. Surely he had been standing in front of a mirror for the last hour and trying to figure out which swirl of his cape would impress his admirers most.

"He's still alive," Jadeite whispered almost regretfully.

"I can see that, too," Nephrite said under his breath. "And the obnoxious little creep as well..."

"Zoisite." The voice of Queen Beryl cut through their quiet conversation.

The small man bowed his head. "At your service, my Queen."

"I heard your training proceeds well. I have decided to appoint you the task of retrieving the silver crystal." Of course she didn't mention that several dozen youma had been given the same job as well, but this wouldn't have bothered the fourth of the Kings anyway. Finally he was given a task all by himself! Zoisite's eyes lit up.

Unfortunately Beryl wasn't quite finished. After she had related the information she had on the mystical object, she added: "Kunzite will monitor your progress."

Zoisite's mien turned to disappointment, although he didn't dare direct a vile glare at Queen Beryl. It was much too dangerous to anger her in the audience chamber among her loyal subjects. But there would be other opportunities, he was sure. Maybe some time when he managed to catch her alone and unawares...

Nonetheless, he obediently bowed his head again. "As you wish, my Queen," he said.

Beryl gave the others their orders, too, before she dismissed her court.

- - -

"'Monitor my progress'," Zoisite muttered angrily when he materialized in his quarters. "Am I a King or not? And why couldn't she appoint Jadeite or Nephrite? I could at least take revenge on them, if they got on my nerves!"

A low chuckle came from behind him. Zoisite whirled around. Who else? Kunzite stood against the wall, arms folded, and watched him with utter amusement.

"Poor little rat," he said mockingly.

Zoisite looked as if he wanted to jump at his mentor, but suddenly a pained expression appeared on his face and he stopped, hands clenched to fists.

Kunzite sat down in a chair and waited for Zoisite to calm down and get over the pain that disregarding his oath caused. The young man was much too impulsive and vindictive, a trait that might prove fatal some day.

"Do you already have a plan to find the silver crystal?" Kunzite asked.

"Not yet," Zoisite admitted reluctantly. "But I'm working on it." He put on a face of fierce determination.

"Good."

Zoisite walked up and down as he tried to figure out a plan, while he attempted to eye Kunzite inconspicously. He admired the utter calm the man radiated, as if there was nothing that could move him to rash or thoughtless actions - and to top that he was also really good-looking with his long silvery white hair and cool platinum eyes.

It was curious, Zoisite mused, that somehow he felt strangely at ease in Kunzite's vicinity. Since he had been forced to submit to this damned oath, his mentor had made no move against him. He was sure Nephrite or Jadeite immediately would have taken advantage of his inability to strike back anymore.

"If you walk up and down any longer you will produce a trench right here," Kunzite commented.

"I'm working on my plan," Zoisite claimed.

"Does it involve searching the whole Earth on foot? If yes, I can understand the necessity of training in walking endurance."

"Why do you always make fun of me?" Zoisite sulked and decided to levitate decoratively.

"Because you look absolutely cute when you are pouting," Kunzite grinned. He found it nice that for a change there was one person in the Dark Kingdom against whom he didn't have to guard his back all the time. It was the irony of fate that it was just the sneakiest and most malicious little rat around, but somehow he couldn't help but admire Zoisite for his straightforward viciousness.

"If she had been a bit more precise in her description of this damned crystal!" Zoisite decided to get back to the job he had been given.

"Just consider it a bigger challenge," Kunzite suggested, looking up to where Zoisite currently floated.

"Thank you - you're a big help," Zoisite snapped.

"Who said I was supposed to help you? Beryl only told me to 'monitor your progress'..."

Kunzite's mocking tone caused Zoisite to lose his temper again, and with a furious hiss he hurled himself on the sitting man. Of course the penalty came immediately, and instead of a proper attack he just crashed down in a heap.

"Umph," Kunzite groaned at the impact of the human dive bomber. Of course Zoisite felt even worse as the effect of the oath set in. He curled together in agony.

"And what was _that_ supposed to accomplish?" Kunzite asked with a raised eyebrow. He looked at the young man who lay sprawled over his lap and fought for breath. Zoisite's shiny gold-copper hair was disheveled, and his emerald eyes looked reproachfully at him.

His closeness was disconcerting, Kunzite found. Gently he pushed a strand of hair out of Zoisite's eyes. His little student was stunningly beautiful, he thought. And that he showed quite some spirit made him even more attractive.

"Don't ask," Zoisite grumbled, but didn't hurry to get up. He still felt a bit weak, and anyway, it was all Kunzite's fault. Moreover, he felt quite comfortable here.

"Don't you have something to do?" Kunzite finally asked. He thought it was unwise to give in to temptation, although it became harder and harder to resist.

Zoisite blushed bright red and jumped up. The colour of his cheeks clashed with the coppery tint of his hair, Kunzite observed absently. Zoisite caught a glimpse of his tousled hair in the mirror at the wall to his left. With a little shriek he jumped to a drawer, dug out a brush and worked furiously on his hairdo.

When he became aware that Kunzite still watched him with interest, he almost exploded again.

"You _could_ help me with this silver crystal, couldn't you?"

"And why should I?" the silver-haired man asked amused.

"Why not?" Zoisite shot him a sulky look.

Well, there he had a point, Kunzite admitted. Currently he had no other orders than to monitor Zoisite, and this was easiest when he stayed in his vicinity. In addition he had to admit that he had grown rather fond of his student.

"All right. I will assist you in your task," Kunzite agreed.

- - -

Nephrite sighed. Now even Jadeite's two weeks were over, and still neither Kunzite nor Zoisite were dead. He couldn't understand how Kunzite had managed to avoid the nasty ice crystals of the ambitious little weasel.

He had seen it in the stars - Antares in Scorpio had promised death and destruction. He frowned as a startling thought crossed his mind. Had it really?

Suddenly he started to chuckle. No, that couldn't be - or could it? After all, Scorpio was not only the sign of death and destruction, it also ruled passions and dark desires...

Maybe Jadeite was right, and it _would_ become quite amusing.

The End of Pt.2

**Disclaimer**: _SailorMoon_ is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is an amateur fiction, and I definitely won't make any money of it.

© by Stayka deyAvemta (zoisite(at)dark-kingdom.de)

_Stayka's Dark Kingdom Home_ at http/www.dark-kingdom.de


	3. Chapter 3: Another Course of Action

**Another Course of Action**

**(Tales from the Dark Kingdom - Pt.3)**

**© 1997/09/03 by Stayka deyAvemta**

The huge ice mirror that Zoisite had conjured was as high as the room and about three yards wide. He floated in front of it and tried out some particularly decorative poses that he intended to use when he had to appear somewhere via teleport.

For practice he disappeared and appeared again and again, until he was satisfied. He looked really nice, he thought with a complacent smile, especially when he floated cross-legged in the air. That way his small stature wasn't so obvious. He sighed. Six or seven inches more would have been perfect - but no... He would have to live with it.

He envied Kunzite who was almost one head taller than him and who radiated a cool, detached commanding presence that he probably never would achieve. Zoisite flushed slightly when he thought about his handsome, silver-haired mentor. It was a pity that Kunzite always seemed to be so distant and reserved.

Zoisite sighed again. Grudgingly he had finally come to terms with the fact that he wasn't able to assault Kunzite anymore. He didn't even try to think about further attempts on the life of his tutor, as he was fed up with the agony that came from any violation of the oath he had been forced to take. Not that he liked it, but he had realized that he hadn't accomplished anything but causing himself excruciating pain.

Somehow he admired Kunzite for the clever move. Until now no one had managed to defeat him so elegantly and completely. Well, he had to find another way to retaliate. Where brute force didn't work maybe seduction could help.

Zoisite floated back to the ground and put on a dangerously sweet smile, before he decided to style himself with double care. Of course it did help that he actually felt attracted to Kunzite. He certainly would not consider this course of action with Nephrite. Never! He just couldn't stand the second of the Kings, and the sooner he got rid of him the better, preferably in an especially agonizing way.

He brushed his shining wavy hair that fell in a coppery golden cascade down to his waist, before he bound it in a loose ponytail. Two strands he left purposely out so that they framed his pretty face. Perfect!

"Zoisite." The mental call from Queen Beryl could not be ignored. He sighed, before he teleported to the audience chamber where he materialized in one of his long-practiced poses.

The majestic red-haired woman on the throne looked a bit puzzled when her youngest King floated some feet high in the air instead of properly kneeling in front of her. Fortunately he decided to land immediately and bowed his head.

"At your service, my Queen."

"Have you been successful in locating the silver crystal, Zoisite?"

"Err, no, my Queen. Not yet," Zoisite admitted contritely and studied the freshly polished tips of his boots.

"I hope you will increase your efforts," Beryl said threateningly. "You know the punishment for failure."

"Yes, my Queen," Zoisite said with a properly chastened mien, though internally he churned. How he would like to see her dead! Well, maybe he would find a way - somehow, somewhen...

"You are dismissed."

Zoisite teleported back to his quarters.

- - -

When he materialized Kunzite was already waiting for him. Zoisite shot him a furious glare.

"Am I not entitled to at least a little privacy?" he fumed.

"I'd thought you'd never object," Kunzite replied amusedly. "Consider it another part of your training to devise a means to keep unwanted visitors out of your rooms." - 'Although I would miss the opportunities to watch him outside of our official training meetings', he thought.

"I've never had any problems keeping out youma and the like," Zoisite grumbled.

"I hope you don't want to compare me to a dumb youma, little rat," Kunzite chided.

Zoisite blushed and cast down his eyes. "Of course not, Lord Kunzite."

"That's better." He made a little pause, before he changed the subject. "How did your meeting with Queen Beryl go?"

With the mention of Beryl's name, Zoisite's temper flared again. "She was angry because I couldn't present results. How could I in so short a time? - Oh, how I hate her!" he blurted out.

"Zoisite," Kunzite warned, "it's grossly unwise to say something like that aloud. You should try to keep your temper better under control." - 'Although I must admit this burning fire is a welcome change from the cold calculation of some other people around...'

"That's easy for you to say," Zoisite pouted. "You don't seem to be disturbed by anything."

Kunzite watched him silently while he tried to keep his emotions in check. 'If you knew, little one', he thought. "It's all part of the discipline," he said aloud in his usual calm voice.

Zoisite sighed. Discipline definitely wasn't his strongest point.

"Well, there are some other things that call for my attention. In the meantime you should work on this security system of yours."

"As you command, Lord Kunzite."

The older King teleported away. He was glad that Zoisite most likely wouldn't realize that it was more of an escape so that he could sort out all of those confusing emotions his student evoked in him.

Zoisite pondered on where he should begin. Of course, Beryl's task was important, but the problem with the wards around his quarters seemed even more important. True, no youma had managed to break in, and except for Kunzite none of the other Kings had appeared without invitation, but that didn't mean they couldn't.

The thought of maybe being stalked by Nephrite was enough to prompt Zoisite to work with unusual diligence. After several hours of exhausting experiments with different kinds of magickal wards he thought he had found something that should deflect even higher level teleport spells.

When he tried to teleport through his new barrier, he was forcefully smashed against the energy flows and crashed to the ground.

"Ouch!" he groaned and rubbed his aching backside. "But it seems I finally made it."

He adjusted the ward to encompass all of his rooms. By now it was late enough to retreat to his bed. Maybe his dreams would lead him to the location of the silver crystal.

When he went to the bathroom to take a prolonged shower, he only hoped that Beryl wouldn't decide to call him right now. Zoisite was lucky, though, and shortly thereafter, he fell into his bed. Snuggling into his cushions, he wondered where to start the search for this damned crystal that Beryl was so mad after.

Maybe he should open a doorway to the Earth Realm and just look around a bit; with some luck he might stumble over something. Or he could ask his mentor, if _he_ had an idea. Err, better not... Zoisite decided to discard this notion as Beryl had given _him_ the task of retrieving the silver crystal - and who knew if one couldn't use it in other ways than the Queen intended.

Zoisite started to doze off, and his thoughts drifted in other, more pleasant directions, most of them tall and silver-haired with cool grey eyes...

- - -

He had to see whether Zoisite had actually worked on the task of improving the wards of his rooms. At least this was what Kunzite tried to convince himself of as he teleported into the room where he had located his student using a psychic probe.

Interestingly his jump almost failed as he met a new barrier that hadn't been there before. Fortunately Zoisite had calculated the amount of energy a little too low, and so Kunzite went through after all.

He materialized in Zoisite's bedroom which was completely dark at this time. Not wanting to disturb the sleep of his pupil, Kunzite activated his magickal powers that allowed him to see in utter darkness as well as if it was plain daylight.

Silently he watched the beautiful young man who lay snuggled into his cushions, long silky hair spilling over the sheets in shimmering coppery waves. A slight smile enchanted Zoisite's almost elfin features and belied his fierce temper and murderous disposition. With quite some shock Kunzite realized that he had fallen in love. 'There goes my reputation', he thought wryly.

It had been some time now since he had last chosen a lover, and since then he hadn't found anyone worthy enough to share his bed or even more of his time. Soon he had been nicknamed the 'ice king', an epithet he found rather amusing, especially because it also befit his outward appearance.

He turned his attention back to Zoisite and wondered how the little rat would react to this revelation. Probably the best course would be to wait and see.

Kunzite thought for a moment, smiled, and then conjured a pink rose which he left lying on Zoisite's pillow. A little reminder for him to work on the wards...

- - -

When Zoisite woke up in the morning, he was absolutely nonplussed to find a flower - a rose! - lying next to him. Where had this come from? Hm. Actually he could only think of one person who would have the audacity of teleporting in - despite his new wards! - but why should he leave a _rose_! Did this mean what he thought it might mean?

Zoisite took the flower and put it gently onto the table. In half an hour he was supposed to meet Kunzite at the training ground to demonstrate his targeting skills with magickal energy attacks. He was determined to duly impress his mentor.

Well, he should hurry to get properly dressed, he thought and put on his uniform. It was a pity that it was of such a dull grey colour, but obviously the fashion designers of the Dark Kingdom didn't have any taste at all. At least he, Zoisite, brought some colour to this otherwise colourless environment, when he flavoured his kind of magick with a flurry of pale pink cherry blossoms.

When he was finished, he shut down his wards for a couple of seconds and teleported to the training ground. Kunzite was already waiting. Zoisite sighed. He really should try to get up a bit earlier, so that he had enough time to brush his hair properly and still arrive punctually.

"Good morning, Zoisite," Kunzite said with a slightly disapproving glance. "Slept well?" he asked ironically.

Zoisite flushed from embarassment and lowered his gaze. "I beg your forgiveness, Lord Kunzite."

"It seems you still have to work on your wards." The tall man examined him with a thoughtful gaze from his cool, silvery grey eyes.

"Yes, Lord Kunzite," he said meekly. 'There goes the good impression I wanted to make', he thought miserably.

"Well, but we should not waste any more time. Show me how well you have practiced directing your magick where you want it to hit."

A determined gleam appeared in Zoisite's emerald eyes, and he managed not to miss a single target. Kunzite smiled secretly at the eagerness of his student. He was only glad that he would never be at the receiving end of his strikes. Zoisite _was_ dangerous.

"Well done, little rat," he said appreciatively, and Zoisite blushed from pride. Kunzite was tempted to gently stroke the cheek of his pupil, but somehow he considered it a rather improper behaviour here on the training ground.

"Thank you, Lord Kunzite."

"And now you should return to your other project," he recommended.

"I know, the wards," the younger man sighed.

"That's correct. Now go." He gave him a last approving smile, and Zoisite disappeared in an exuberant storm of cherry blossoms. Kunzite shook his head in amusement.

- - -

Some more hours of painstaking efforts and trials went by, until Zoisite was fairly sure that now he had achieved his goal.

When he awoke the other morning and found another pink rose on his pillow, he sighed. So much for this attempt. But he _would_ find a way and complete this task! Silently he vowed that he would make Kunzite proud of him.

It was strange, he thought suddenly, how his intention to seduce Kunzite and use him to further his ambitions had turned into the wish to actually please his mentor. Zoisite frowned. He wasn't sure if he liked this development or not.

The End of Pt.3

**Disclaimer**: _SailorMoon_ is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is an amateur fiction, and I definitely won't make any money of it.

© by Stayka deyAvemta (zoisite(at)dark-kingdom.de)

_Stayka's Dark Kingdom Home_ at http/www.dark-kingdom.de


	4. Chapter 4: Step by Step

**Step by Step**

**(Tales from the Dark Kingdom - Pt.4)**

**© 1998/01/10 by Stayka deyAvemta**

Zoisite sighed when he opened his eyes and discovered the next perfect pink rose lying next to him on the pillow. His collection was growing. This was the ninth flower he had gotten, and he still couldn't imagine what he did wrong in the design of his teleport wards.

He had the impression that Kunzite enjoyed showing him that his skills were far superior to his. Zoisite inhaled the sweet fragrance of the rose and wondered if it really was merely a reminder to show him that Kunzite still had no problems to circumvent his wards, or if he wanted to say something more that he couldn't bring himself to voice aloud.

Not that he would blame him, Zoisite thought. In the Dark Kingdom emotions were considered a weakness, something that could be easily exploited to manipulate others. Jadeite was a master at that game; he had bound a group of youma to him who would do anything for him if he but asked.

Not long ago he would have agreed without thinking twice, but somehow his attitude had gradually changed - at least concerning his mentor.

Suddenly he became aware of the fact that his musings had taken more time than he could afford, and he jumped up. Why did even the Kings of the Dark Kingdom have to keep such a tight schedule, he thought sullenly. Well, he didn't want to make Kunzite wait, and so he managed to be ready in record time. Today he was supposed to work on enchanted weaponry, if he remembered correctly.

When he materialized at the appointed time in the magickal research lab, his mentor was already there - as usual. Zoisite sighed.

Did the man sleep at all? Probably not, he suspected, especially when he thought of the matter of his security wards. Somehow Kunzite timed his visits so well that he, Zoisite, was always deep asleep. The night when he had stayed awake to surprise him was the only one he had been left alone. Unfortunately he was tired the whole day after, and Kunzite had put some particularly straining weapon exercises on the schedule. It was unfair.

"Ah, Zoisite. You actually arrived on time. That's commendable." A hint of amusement sparkled in Kunzite's platinum coloured eyes, and Zoisite marveled that his gaze could convey warmth as well as the usual coolness.

"Thank you, Lord Kunzite," he finally managed to say.

"There has been a slight change in our schedule," Kunzite announced. "Today we shall investigate the Earth Realm. Queen Beryl wants to know where we can best install a permanent doorway. She also wants a preliminary study which areas are best suited for her plans to gather energy."

"Does that mean we will actually visit the Earth Realm?" Zoisite asked eagerly.

"That's right. We will do a survey of the energy distribution on the continents."

"How?"

"Well, you have proved that you are able to float around rather nicely..." Kunzite grinned at his pupil who blushed slightly. "...so we will open doorways to several points above the major masses of land and measure the amount of available energy for the revival of our great ruler. The most promising areas will later be harvested by specially chosen youma."

"When will we begin?"

"Right on the spot - or do you have other pressing obligations?"

"Of course not..." Zoisite made a face.

"Then let's go." Kunzite waved his hand and created a black energy doorway. After they had gone through, they floated in the air, about two miles above an area which was known as 'Near East' to the inhabitants of the planet. Kunzite formed an energy bubble around them which should protect them from the environment and eventual attacks.

"Don't you think the territory down there looks rather desolate?" Zoisite asked.

"I agree. Although I can sense quite a lot of destructive energy in this area."

They floated over a barren landscape as suddenly two fighters appeared and started to shoot at the sphere. Zoisite looked scandalized at the aircraft.

"How dare they?" he snarled and shot a blast of energy that deceptively looked like a gust of cherry blossoms at the fighters. Immediately the aircraft fell into an uncontrollable spin and crashed down.

Zoisite looked at the smoking wrecks with satisfaction.

"It seems the amount of destructive energy has increased," Kunzite remarked dryly.

"Oops." Zoisite looked not in the least sorry. "I don't think this region is what Queen Beryl had in mind," he said.

"Probably not. Let's open a doorway to the next area."

They teleported to the other destinations. They were attacked by fighters only one other time, and Zoisite again took care of the problem. He wasn't aware that he caused a little hysteria about UFOs and an upcoming alien invasion, but actually this time the people's fears weren't too far from reality.

When they returned to the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl already awaited them in her audience chamber.

"Report," she ordered. The kings bowed before Beryl, and Kunzite gave a short account of their findings.

"There are three territories of major interest," he explained, showing the regions on a swiftly conjured holographic map of the Earth. "North America, Europe and East Asia. I commend concentrating our efforts on these areas."

He gave her some more specific data about the kinds of energy he had located and their distribution. Beryl listened and tapped her fingers on the large crystal ball that sat in front of her. Finally Kunzite closed his report. "The matter of the permanent doorway needs some extra investigation," he finished.

"Very well," she said. "I shall consider the most promising course of action in due time. You are dismissed." She waved her hand, and the two Kings disappeared.

- - -

They materialized in the magickal research lab.

"I think we'll skip the training for today," Kunzite announced. He was tired and just wanted to get some rest. Opening so many doorways that reached over great distances taxed even his resources.

"Great!" Zoisite beamed.

"I would suggest, though, that you study a bit on your own. You should consider trying meditation, too, to get some reign on your temper." He stifled a yawn.

"Yes, Lord Kunzite," the young man sighed.

"Good night, little rat." Kunzite teleported to his quarters, and Zoisite stared at the vacant spot where his mentor had stood only seconds before.

'Good night'! Normally he ordered him to go instead or simply said 'dismissed'. Well, probably he was too tired to maintain the proper decorum. But it had definitely sounded strange, almost tender. Or it had only been a figment of his imagination...

Zoisite returned to his quarters. He had dug out some books on warding techniques, and he decided to leaf through them. There _had_ to be something in there.

He pulled off his boots and let himself fall onto the bed, before he opened the first of the thick volumes. He propped his head on his elbow and skimmed through the text. 'Why did those guys have to write the stuff in such a stilted way', he thought annoyed.

'Funny', he thought suddenly. One of the antique tomes was actually written by some 'Master Mage Kunzite'. He wondered if the author was somehow related to his mentor.

When he was only some chapters into the first book, he found an interesting hint that showed an energy weaving he hadn't tried before. Zoisite's eyes lit up, and he smiled triumphantly. That definitely should do it!

At once he started to reweave the wards in the new configuration. This time the energy flows were strangely blackish, not the usual invisible type. But as long as it worked, the colour should make no difference.

- - -

Kunzite fought a while with himself if he would rather sleep or pay Zoisite the usual visit. He _was_ tired after all. On the other hand it would lift his spirits to take another peek at the young man, especially when he was peacefully asleep and looked really sweet.

The thought of Zoisite cut the decision process short. Of course he would go. He waited some more time until a short psychic probe confirmed that his student seemed to sleep, and he could teleport in.

Strange, he thought, the wards had changed. Actually they weren't more difficult to get through than before - but they certainly _felt_ different. He'd have to analyze it later, he decided. Right now he was content to study Zoisite's pretty features.

Quite a while later, as he managed to tear his gaze from the object of his longing, he conjured the usual pink rose und teleported away. When he unexpectedly found himself bounced back by a barrier and thrown to the ground, he looked utterly shocked.

What was that! He tried another jump, with the same result. Trapped! Frantically he thought on a way to get through the barrier, but he couldn't find a weak spot. Unfortunately the door was slightly behind the ward as well, so that he couldn't even use the mundane method to leave. This was embarassing!

Kunzite walked up and down while he was trying to figure out an escape route. He wondered if Zoisite had done this on purpose to take revenge and put him in an utmostly disgraceful situation. If this was the case it was a really clever move, he had to admit.

Unfortunately it didn't help him in the least to get out of here. Great work, he thought. Here he was, the most powerful of the four Kings of the Dark Kingdom, and he could not overcome a simple teleport ward. It wouldn't have bothered him that much if he had been on the other side of it - then he could have said he'd had more important matters to attend to and tried later on to find a way around it - but to get stuck within it was...plain stupid.

If he weren't that tired... Kunzite massaged his temples. He just couldn't think clearly enough to analyze the energy flows of the ward. He decided to return to Zoisite's bedroom. When he was detained in here he could at least pass the time with a nice view.

While he gazed thoughtfully at Zoisite, he became aware that a thick book lay on the bed beside him. According to the title it was something about wards, and Kunzite felt sudden hope arise. Maybe this book held the key to his escape! Quietly he went to the bed and bent over Zoisite to retrieve the volume.

- - -

Zoisite woke up when he had the vague feeling that something or someone moved in his vicinity. He opened his eyes a fraction and became aware of the fact that there _was_ another presence in the room. Actually the intruder was not only in the room, he was bent over him. Without further thought Zoisite blasted him with his trademark cherry blossom attack - and got knocked out himself for no obvious reason.

It took some moments until he returned to consciousness, and he felt like hell warmed over. What had happened? He turned on the lights of his room and discovered that he had hit Kunzite who still lay stunned on the ground. No surprise that he had been attacked by the backlash. Zoisite only wondered why the oath had struck when he wasn't even aware whom he had blasted. Well, maybe that was why he didn't feel worse...

Zoisite took a deep breath and stood up. He still felt dizzy and weak, but he wanted to check on Kunzite. It seemed he had taken him completely by surprise, else he should have been able to deflect most of his attack. He knelt down beside his mentor, who lay there unmoving.

"Kunzite!" Zoisite called worriedly. He would never forgive himself if he had done him any real harm. Gently he brushed back some strands of Kunzite's long, silvery white hair that had fallen into his face. He was still alive, that much was obvious, but he hadn't regained consciousness yet. "Please wake up," he urged. When he tenderly stroked his cheek, Kunzite opened his eyes and met two fretful emerald eyes.

"Zoisite?" He felt as if he had been chewed on by some particularly large and nasty youma. "I guess I had that coming," he groaned.

"I'm sorry," Zoisite apologized miserably.

Kunzite frowned. Was that really the same Zoisite, who had intended to kill him not too long ago? "Don't worry, I'll be all right," he said. He sat up with some difficulty and rubbed his temples, when Zoisite flung his arms around him.

"I really didn't want to hurt you!"

With some delay he realized that Zoisite seemed to care about him a bit more than was proper, and he decided to give it a try and planted a tentative kiss on the lips of the younger man. Zoisite looked at him with delight and wonder and returned the kiss with unsuspected passion. Kunzite savoured every second until they had to part to get some breath.

"I don't know how you think about it, but I find the cold stone floor rather uncomfortable," he said dryly. Zoisite blushed furiously before he helped him on the feet. Kunzite smiled and wrapped his arms around him. "I love you, my little rat," he finally voiced aloud what he had only dared to think all the time before.

"You really do?" Zoisite asked breathlessly. "Well, so do I..." He rested his head against his shoulder. "And you're really not angry anymore even though I tried to kill you in the beginning?"

Kunzite chuckled. "Your spirit only adds to the attraction."

"Would you like to ...stay with me tonight?" Zoisite asked almost shyly.

"With pleasure," Kunzite replied and buried his face in Zoisite's gold-copper hair. He wasn't able to teleport through the ward anyway, and this was an unexpectedly delightful way to save his face.

Effortlessly he lifted the delicate figure onto his arms and put him down on the bed before he got rid of his uniform and joined him under the dark green sheets.

- - -

Zoisite woke up in the morning with one strong arm possessively wrapped around his waist. He smiled contentedly and turned around to face his bedfellow who was already awake.

"Good morning, little rat," Kunzite said tenderly and kissed him.

"Hello..." Zoisite gave him a truly beatific smile. Then something else came to mind, and he thought that maybe here and now was a good time to bring up the subject. "Kunzite," he began pensively while he absently traced figures on the chest of his lover with one fingertip. "Are you going to release me from my oath?"

The silver-haired man sighed, before he smiled. "I may trust your love, little rat, but I will never trust your temper. I can just see it - you getting mad at me for some obscure reason, then in a sudden fit of rage you stab me with one of those ice crystals of yours, and afterwards you'd be really sorry, but I'd be dead. No, thanks."

"But I would never..." Zoisite protested.

"Oh, you would, little rat, you would." Kunzite pulled him closer and kissed him. "I'd never have achieved such a level of power in the Dark Kingdom without being able to size up people, and you are by far the most dangerous person around - except for Queen Beryl and me, that is."

Zoisite looked thoughtful for a moment. "What do you think - if we worked together, would we be able to get rid of our beloved Queen?"

His casual tone left Kunzite speechless for a moment, then he began to chuckle. "You might even be able to do it all on your own." He played with a strand of Zoisite's long, coppery golden hair. "I must admit, though, that I've been working on a plan to overthrow her for quite a while now. Unfortunately there hasn't been a safe opportunity to attack her yet."

"That's a pity. I would love to see her dead."

"So do I - but it wouldn't accomplish anything if one succeeds in killing her only to be killed oneself by the guards or some other people who might consider themselves fitter for the throne."

"So you mean we should take care of Jadeite and Nephrite first?"

"You read my mind," Kunzite smiled. Zoisite pouted.

"So you would have killed me, too, when you made the move, were it not for this oath?"

"Of course. I don't need rivals for power. Although it would have been a real waste to eliminate you. - And I must admit, _this_ way I like it much better." He tenderly caressed Zoisite's cheek and throat, and the younger man made a mental note not to underestimate Kunzite, ever. His calm and reserved demeanor easily led one to forget that he hadn't become the first among the Kings because of his good looks or understanding nature. On the other hand, this only made their relationship the more interesting.

Zoisite snuggled closer to Kunzite and wondered again why he still felt perfectly safe in his arms.

"As much as I would like to stay with you, I think we should return to our duties," Kunzite said after a while.

Zoisite sighed. "Well, you are in command..."

Kunzite grinned. "Somehow I don't think Beryl would like the idea of two of her Kings taking a prolonged vacation to explore each other rather than a way to get energy from Earth..."

"Hm, what about telling her we'll do the job on Earth and take a vacation there?"

"You are pleasure-loving, aren't you?" Kunzite stroked Zoisite's back.

"Oh, you saw through me," he purred.

"That wasn't too difficult," Kunzite claimed. "But let's get up now."

Reluctantly Zoisite sat up and watched Kunzite as he left the bed and collected his uniform from the ground. The older King moved with catlike grace, and that marvellous silver hair of his shone like condensed starlight, even though it looked a bit tousled this morning.

Well, his was in an even greater mess, he discovered, when he tried to run his fingers through the length and got stuck in the middle. It would take hours to untangle it! He fetched his brush from a drawer and started to work out the worst knots.

Kunzite observed his effort. "No wonder you're perpetually late," he commented amused. "But I adore every inch of your lovely hair."

"I noticed." If Kunzite hadn't tried how many different kinds of knots he could work into it, it certainly wouldn't be in such a mess.

"By the way, Zoisite, would you mind lending me that book?" He pointed at the volume about wards that had fallen down when he got blasted yesterday.

"Sure - but why? I thought you knew everything about wards..." When Zoisite met his gaze he noticed that Kunzite's cheeks had turned rather red. "Kunzite?"

"Err, well, ahem..." He tarried, and Zoisite started to giggle.

"Correct me, if I'm wrong, but did I actually manage to build up a truly working ward this time?" So that was why it had looked and felt differently when he wove it - he had put the wrong side outwards!

"Yeah," Kunzite admitted embarassedly. "You managed to catch me by surprise... But why I need the book - I think I can modify this ward to use it to imprison enemies. I only need to make some minor adjustments and it should work perfectly."

He paused briefly. "Err, Zoisite, could you _please_ shut down the ward now? I'd like to teleport to my quarters. You see, I hadn't intended to stay, else I would have brought a change of clothing with me..."

Zoisite gave him an impish smile, before he dissolved the barrier.

"See you in the lab in an hour, little rat." Kunzite disappeared in a blue flash of energy.

Zoisite stared at the vacated spot for quite a while and still couldn't quite grasp the fact that Kunzite did love him. Well, but this was still no excuse to come late again, he reproved himself, and he continued to work on the tangles in his hair with renewed vigor.

The End of the First Series of the Tales of the Dark Kingdom

**Disclaimer**: _SailorMoon_ is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is an amateur fiction, and I definitely won't make any money of it.

© by Stayka deyAvemta (zoisite(at)dark-kingdom.de)

_Stayka's Dark Kingdom Home_ at http/www.dark-kingdom.de


End file.
